


【珉浩ABO】众生皆苦，你是草莓味

by MirandaAlley



Category: Changmin/Yunho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAlley/pseuds/MirandaAlley
Summary: 一个草莓味的Alpha和一个桃子味的Alpha的爱情故事





	1. Chapter 1

00  
沈昌珉作为一个水蜜桃味的Alpha，从未埋怨过人生不公。

01  
中规中矩的人生哪怕走到了第29年头，沈昌珉还是那个是一个人走自己人生的沈昌珉。晚睡早起勤恳工作，认真吃饭踏实生活，偶尔熬夜通宵打游戏，谈一次恋爱永远超不出三个星期。  
在这第十一年无趣的最终总是要靠抑制剂草草收场的发情期最后一天里，他喝着小酒对曺圭贤拍下了桌子，说出了一生一次效用只够到天明的豪言壮语。  
“我受够了这样的日子了，”他说，“我要找一个跟我一样的人谈恋爱。”  
明明是豪情壮志，经他那张嘴毫无灵魂地说出来，就只像千疮百孔人生中又一个不起眼的flag，飘飘忽忽地插下终将演化成一场造化弄人的惨剧。  
曺圭贤咬着装着红酒的高脚玻璃杯扯起一边嘴角干巴巴地冷笑，抬手挥开了又一个循味而来寻找发情期Omega的Alpha，脸上挂着不胜其烦的敷衍笑意。  
“兄弟你找错人了，”他指着酒醉微醺和情潮汹涌各占一半，脸颊酡红正伏在桌上戳着酒瓶赌气的沈昌珉，在他反应过来发作之前抢白道，“这里只有一个酒气熏天欲求不满的Alpha。”  
那男人在确认了确实是个Alpha之后嘟嘟哝哝骂骂咧咧的走远，曺圭贤无聊竖着耳朵听了听，果然又是些“怎么会有水蜜桃味这么甜的Alpha欺骗老子感情”之类的老生常谈，顿觉人生无趣。  
“喂，昌珉，”他踢踢对面耍赖装死的损友桌子下藏不住的长腿，“你刚刚的话是认真的吗？”  
“哪句？”沈昌珉抬起雾气迷蒙的双眼瞅他，想了想又装死趴回了桌上，试图用冰凉的桌面冷却自己体内烧灼的热意，“哼。”  
“老样子，天亮以后都不作数。”  
曺圭贤张了张嘴，还想再说些什么，被聚餐的队友们灌得差不多醉醺醺的崔珉豪被扔了过来，树袋熊似的往沈昌珉身上一趴，嗅着嗅着就往人怀里钻：“昌珉哥，你身上真好闻～甜甜的……好香～”  
沈昌珉想，老子要不是个Alpha，还就真把你这话当夸奖了。  
他冷笑一声，揪着小孩的鼻子从自己身上揭下来一把塞进对面事不关己的曺圭贤怀里，拍拍手站起来整理在软沙发上揉得乱糟糟的衬衣下摆。  
“别在发情期往我身上钻，当心我忍不住把你给办了。”  
“我也是个Alpha，”崔珉豪醉了的声线沙哑黏腻，让他不知想起了记忆里谁的声音，胸口有些撩人的发着痒，“哥才不会把我怎么样呢。”  
“那可不一定。”  
曺圭贤懒洋洋抬眼望他，眸光里遮过一丝诧异。  
“毕竟我都是个Omega专属水蜜桃味的Alpha了，搞个Alpha又怎么了。”  
他拿起包，不顾崔珉豪世界观碎了的表情酷酷地向外走，把曺圭贤若有所思的表情也一并抛在了身后。  
最近正在活动期，他和郑允浩又住回了一起，他在拿钥匙开门的时候叹了一口气，知道自己醉醺醺的样家里这位哥一准得发他脾气，可又没什么办法，毕竟没有相性Omega的Alpha发情期烦恼，是Beta的人又怎么能懂。  
右转一圈半再左转回来，拔下钥匙，烂熟于心的机械动作因为醉酒而显得迟钝，他用力过猛地拉开门，皱着眉头适应着门关处刺眼的灯光。  
很晚了，但显然郑允浩还没睡，厨房传来窸窸窣窣的声响，人应该在那儿不知忙活些啥。沈昌珉对郑允浩进厨房这件事本能的抗拒，不顾脚下打着绊就想探探究竟，还没定下神却先闻到一股极陌生的气味。  
信息素的味道，甜蜜的，柔软的，腻进骨子里又偏偏极诱人的气味，是草莓味。  
应当是属于Omega的草莓味。  
那一刻被荷尔蒙和情潮占据了理智的大脑无法做出思考，身体自顾自循着味道传来的方向扑了过去，一口咬在一段裸露在空气中的修长脖颈，在他仅存记忆的最后，他看到郑允浩应受惊而瞪大的，写满愕然的双眼，和一拳留在腹部的，毫不留情的重击。  
接着他就失去了意识。  
醒来时已经是天光大明。

02  
对于郑允浩来说，大部分人生遇上的事，都不是个事儿。  
这话说的很微妙，语境意也很特殊，不是个事儿指的并不是不是事儿这么轻松的现实，反过来，它们通常都让他想仰头问一句苍天：这他妈都是些什么事儿？！  
本来作为一个Alpha分化，却有着一身腻死人不偿命，哪怕是最可人的Omega都比不上的甜丝丝草莓味儿的信息素就已经够郁闷了，好不容易苦心孤诣装了这么多年的B，在这人生第三十一个年头的第数不清个发情期里，搬来和沈昌珉同住的公寓里没有了抑制剂也就算了，就在厨房里想给深夜不归八成是出去买醉的弟弟弄点儿醒酒汤的关头，居然就一时大意被标记了。  
被一个烂醉如泥还欲求不满，毫无理智可言的Alpha标记了还不是事儿，这Alpha是自己宝贝了十几年的弟弟也不是那个事。  
郑允浩捏捏额心让自己冷静，把被放倒在厨房地上的沈昌珉抱到沙发上安置好。只是简单的肢体接触就让两股信息素在标记后起了反应，这孩子身上一股子清香甘甜的桃子味，像是要誓和他比出谁更甜更腻，两种过分的水果味在不算大的屋子里串得人直闹心。  
行，还是个鲜嫩多汁的桃子。  
颈后沈昌珉刚刚下死劲儿咬的地方正在愈合，酸酸得发着疼，混着一丝说不清道不明痒意，撩得他本就在发情期的身体一股火四肢百骸的乱烧，难受着不得劲儿，而始作俑者挨了他一拳后正在沙发上躺着，满脸纯良无辜，睡得一副不知世间愁为何物的香甜模样。  
郑允浩重重叹了一口气，看着他这张脸也没了脾气，挠了挠脖子鲜红的标记站起来收拾东西进了浴室，有些时日未剪的指甲粗暴的抓破咬痕处脆弱的皮肤，留下三道狰狞的血迹，花洒的冷水被开到最大冲刷而下，冻得他一个激灵，烧灼的欲望可算醒了三分。  
他其实本没必要对自己下这么狠手，一个人在浴室里用手解决也不是不可以，只是这会撩起这把火的从单纯的发情期变成了沈昌珉，事情就隐约有些变了味道。  
不管怎么说这事件是不是沈昌珉闯祸在先，面对睡得天真无邪的弟弟，想象着他的脸庞发情，光是想就让足以郑允浩被铺天盖地的罪恶感淹没，等明天沈昌珉醒了再用成年人的方式商量着解决问题是一回事，不明不白的趁人之危又绝对是另外一回事。  
他抹开眼角的冷水，瞪着镜子里满脸憔悴的影子满心恶气，那股子怀疑人生质疑上天对他的恶意的负面情绪在他裹上浴袍走进客厅的那一刻起又收敛了触角，包裹在柔软的情绪了顿时没了方才的嚣张气焰。  
沈昌珉睡得很香。  
比他任何时候，能想象到的都要香。  
186的大个子努力蜷成一团委委屈屈地缩在沙发上，脸颊红扑扑的，嘴巴因为熟睡微微张着的模样很可爱，这时候要是他走过去，沈昌珉就会手脚并用地缠到他身上，像一只巨大的树袋熊。  
从来就是个睡相不太好的孩子，平时总一副清清冷冷的样子，睡着了却会十分黏人。被他缠紧了会无法呼吸，郑允浩为此没少做噩梦，却也从来没舍得挣开或是弄醒他，大约实在是喜欢的紧。  
这个总是很疏离的，一直努力在心里跟自己划清界限的弟弟，只有在睡梦里才会这么黏着自己，毫不掩饰依恋和深情。  
想来其实是个很悲伤的故事。  
他摇摇头嘲笑自己突如其来的多愁善感，热水洗了块毛巾替沈昌珉擦净脸，抱来毯子在沙发上坐好，长臂舒展把沈昌珉抱进怀里，用毯子将两人裹好，在那张好看的脸上亲了亲，闭眼也渐渐睡了过去。  
其实没必要那样的，意识迷蒙之间内心里有个声音在对他说，把沈昌珉放在这里也可以，放回床上也不是不行，又何苦为难自己。  
可这实在是个睡相很不好的孩子，睡到半夜滚到地上会摔疼，被子盖不好又会着凉感冒，洁癖的他还不愿意脏兮兮的躺到床上，第二天起来伴着起床气还会发脾气。  
其实就是你爱他，于是作茧自缚而已。  
虚无之间那个声音凉薄地对他说道，郑允浩想，我又何尝不知道呢。  
可是我太爱他。

03  
沈昌珉觉得自己可能闯祸了。  
沈昌珉发现自己确实闯祸了。  
从第一个念头萌生到第二个念头确信只花了不到五秒，他睁眼从一场前所未有的酣睡当中醒来，发现自己正躺在郑允浩怀里，鼻尖萦绕着甜丝丝的信息素香气，上一次他闻到它是还是纯粹的草莓味，这回已经变成混合着蜜桃和草莓交缠不清的复杂甜味。  
郑允浩的标记一侧正对着他，原先白皙的皮肤上布着三道狰狞的抓痕，抓痕之下藏着转变为鲜红的腺体，甜蜜好闻却暗藏攻击性的气味让他混沌的大脑逐渐变得清明，郑允浩是个Alpha的事实和他标记了郑允浩的事实同时蹿进了他的脑子，并成功在其中引起了一场小型爆炸。  
更正一下，小型连环爆炸，能安静炸一天的那种。  
按理来说，活在小学健康教育教科书的理论里的，Alpha标记Alpha的可能性居然是真实存在的，沈昌珉一点儿都不庆幸自己成为了史诗级的历史实践者，只觉得内心悲凉。  
在这双重重击之下，就连郑允浩是个跟他一样有着Omega草莓信息素的Alpha这件事都变得微不足道起来。  
沈昌珉一时间脑子里千回百转，前夜郑允浩瞪大的双眼伴着腹部的重拳一起成功回到他的记忆里，想到这里他居然还有些感动，因为哥哥不仅没有把他吊起来打一顿挂到门外风干，反而这么温柔好脾气的把他抱在怀里睡了一觉让他活到了天明，他一颗在十几年受挫的感情生涯里千疮百孔的老心，突然就萌生了一阵极不合时宜的心酸之情。  
他茫然地瞪大双眼试图找到一个自救方案，到最后只徒劳无功的发现，这个哥哥长得是真的好看。  
沈昌珉也听过很多回夸他和安七炫前辈崔始源相似的英俊外表，他知道自己长得好，但在如此近处细看郑允浩的脸又是另一种感觉。  
是很端正的长相，眉目精致的不像话，鼻梁秀气挺拔嘴唇红润饱满，再细瞧也是没有缺点的脸，在sm公司这片出了名的花田里也是自成一派的外貌。不只是脸型就连五官也很小巧，睁眼的时候气场全开是舞台的君王，眉眼舒展开来的时候又会很温柔。  
闭上眼的时候又是完全不一样的气质，低垂的眉睫之中隐隐显出一丝脆弱易碎的意味来。  
也许是因为眼皮很薄，唇角又太细致的缘故。  
像是受了蛊惑，他抬手想要抚上禁闭的双眼，摸一摸近来消瘦了许多的脸颊，郑允浩却突然皱了眉头，睫毛颤动了下睁开了迷蒙的眼睛。  
刚睡醒还很困倦的样子，双眼里溢满了生理性的水光，看起来湿漉漉的，柔软又易碎。嘟着嘴用手背揉着眼睛的模样显得迷迷糊糊的，可爱得过分。  
沈昌珉心不听话地动了动，被他粗暴地摔回了原位，郑允浩总算从睡梦中清醒，抬手揉着僵硬的脖子对他露出笑容，晨光里排列整齐的牙齿洁白的耀眼。  
“早，昌多拉。”  
“早——哥——”  
他拖长了语调回答，懒洋洋地没精打采，一副打定了主意逃避世界的样子。  
随着郑允浩悠悠转醒，空气中甜腻的信息素气味愈发浓郁，沈昌珉垂眼感到抵在自己后腰处的欲望有抬头的趋势，而自己的晨勃也来的时机正是。  
郑允浩还在发情期，而他刚标记了这个发情期的Alpha。  
哦。  
眼下局势尴尬将要演化向某个不可收拾的方向，沈昌珉皱起眉头的瞬间郑允浩微不可见的瑟缩了一下，一把火从心底烧起愈演愈烈，滚烫的热潮渐渐涌上他全身，连带颈后的标记和昨夜的抓痕都酥酥麻麻地发着痒。  
他现在最怕的，大概就是一个意志不坚定把沈昌珉按倒了两个Alpha血糊啦唧的干一场，除此之外天下无大事。  
生平第一次，他觉得自己要是个Omega会好很多，当然最好是个真Beta，那也就不会有今天这个破事。  
而这一场惨剧，在沈昌珉那里，最后悔的就是没在郑允浩醒来的那一瞬间就用一个吻封住他即将出口的每一个字。  
早知结果最终演化至此，不如一开始就抛弃理智把它上升为纯粹的肉体问题，何苦导致这种局面，再干些什么都是自己糟自己心。  
有些东西，不管你是不是十几年试图视而不见，它就在那里，甚至顽强生长着，无论多少次你想要扼杀在摇篮里。  
一直都在那里，哪都没去。

04  
沈昌珉撕开保险套，警告自己不要操之过急。  
郑允浩赤身裸体仰躺在床上，线条流畅紧实的身体在清晨的阳光下镀上辉煌的铂金，脸朝向门边侧着，手臂遮掩了双眸看不清神情，只露出半张精巧的下巴，整齐的上齿列死死咬住饱满的下唇，留下一道苍白的印迹。  
在早先那会尴尬的僵持之中，郑允浩先挫败地软下声气，放松了紧绷的身体。  
“你来吧，”他微微皱着眉头，“我在发情，控制不住自己。”  
一个Alpha的生理构造，绝对承受不住另一个发情的Alpha，这是他们心知肚明的常识，但郑允浩真的松口的瞬间，沈昌珉抑制不住那一刻眼眶一酸想哭的冲动。  
有什么苦心压抑了许多年的东西就在心口鼓胀着，即将破茧而出，他不知道。害怕郑允浩探究的目光，他垂眸将那闪逝的水光掩了过去，撑起身子低头吻上平直的锁骨。  
那是一个神圣的，虔诚的，不带有任何情欲的吻，藏着无数只有他自己知道的，该死的深情。  
这间屋子倒是神奇，找不着抑制剂却翻出了润滑液和保险套。在沈昌珉冲去洗战斗澡的同时郑允浩在房间里东翻西找，这不找还好，一找还真给他找出了点东西来。  
沈昌珉出来的时候，就看脸郑允浩捏着两盒未开封崭新的水果口味超薄还带凸点的保险套满脸狐疑不敢置信地瞪着他，手指微微颤抖，有一瞬间表情看起来像是在犹豫要不要把它们砸到对面那张此刻呆滞茫然显得万分真诚无辜的俊脸上。  
“我发誓，真的不是我，”沈昌珉心里说不出的苦，一面温言软语哄着，靠近了把哥哥贴近自己怀里，手上微微施力把盒子拿到自己这里，一手搂住怀中紧致的腰倒向床畔，鼻尖拱在修长的颈侧轻轻蹭着，时不时轻舔鲜红的腺体，直到男人渐渐软化了身体，“没准是经纪人大哥……我们会搞清楚的，但不是现在，好不好？”  
郑允浩从鼻尖哼出一声短促的鼻音，不置可否，在沈昌珉肩头不轻不重地咬了一口算作是警告，却也还是配合着沈昌珉脱下身上的浴袍，相拥着倒在床上，发出一声柔软的呻吟。  
近来持续锻炼的郑允浩身形十分好看，与沈昌珉紧实均匀的八块腹肌相比也毫不逊色，此刻他蜜色的肌肤在汗水的浸润下闪着柔润的光泽，紧绷的肌肉线条对沈昌珉蓬勃觉醒的欲望没有丝毫帮助。  
拿来枕头垫在郑允浩腰下，男人驯服地分开双腿任他开拓，沾满润滑剂的手指试探着挤进从未被开发过的私处，过于紧致的肠道让他下意识屏住了呼吸，湿热的内壁几乎让他感到烧灼。  
沈昌珉早不是没有性经验的处男，但通常他的性爱伴侣都是柔软甜蜜的Omega，哪怕对方因为他那水蜜桃味的信息素无法与他久处，发情期的几夜自然都无法拒绝，只是时日渐长，越做爱却越空虚，而他所选择的上床对象却日复一日的带上了什么共通之处。  
一双灵动勾人的丹凤眼，一张饱满红润的桃心唇，到最后所有的春梦都染上同一个人的颜色，他开始放弃了没有意义的猎艳寻欢游戏，开始在一次次发情期约上圭line买醉，试图用酒精麻痹自己不合时宜的感情。  
那时他以为郑允浩是个冷淡至极的Beta，是他绝不能染指的神台上的哥哥，所以他动心忍性冷淡疏离，耗尽心思划清界限，让自己在不远不近的距离外做他的好弟弟。  
而现在，这位哥哥是个有腻人甜香的Alpha，却心甘情愿地在他面前敞开，压抑着发情期的汹涌情潮让自己探索他身体的未知之地。  
沈昌珉垂下眼，压下眸中涌动的暗潮，他知道自己体内被封在流放之地的感情在苏醒，并且这一次来势汹汹，若是不顺流而下，便会将牵扯其中的双方全部击碎。  
他探进第三根手指，微微曲起指节增加刺激，郑允浩喉间溢出细碎的呜咽，更多的是异物入侵的难受与不适。  
生理教育书上说过Alpha也许存在一定程度的前列腺高潮，但更多是依靠阴茎获得快感，从后方来的刺激总是不那么容易被接受，最初的几次性爱里想获得快感的可能性是微乎其微的。  
但总要适应，也总会适应。  
脆弱的肠壁紧紧绞住恶意翻搅的手指，在多次深浅进出后有了松动的趋势。沈昌珉低头含住他一边的乳头，一只手捏住另一边乳头轻轻拨弄揉捏，显然这样的直接刺激更能产生快感，压抑的呜咽渐渐转为一两声湿润的呻吟，紧绷的后穴也逐渐放松下来，渐渐有了放入第四根手指的余裕。  
尽可能的扩张到了极致，沈昌珉撕开保险套咬了咬牙，俯身靠近与郑允浩耳鬓厮磨，火热的唇舌钻进敏感的耳廓肆意戏弄：“我要进去了，哥，会很痛哦。”  
会很痛，是一定的，这是他们都再清楚不过的事。  
郑允浩皱了皱眉，松开了一直遮在眼前的小臂，转而搂上了沈昌珉的脖子，因为畏惧而显出一丝罕见的软弱，无意识嘟起的嘴唇像是在撒娇。  
也许这样来形容一个Alpha，或是郑允浩，都很不合适，但是，是惹人爱怜的。  
至少在沈昌珉眼里，此刻，就只是惹人爱怜。  
“昌多拉，”郑允浩叫他，是一贯的昵称，声音极其软糯，饱含清新的湿意，“你亲亲我。”  
沈昌珉顺从地凑过去吻那张在他梦里出现过无数回的嘴唇，是他想象中的柔软丰润，又比他想象中的更让人沉醉。与此同时，他腰部发力，将苦苦忍耐多时的性器一寸一寸楔入滑腻的入口，轻柔的吻吞下一声声破碎的呻吟。  
他看见郑允浩明润的双眸里涌出的泪光，修长的手指从他肩上松开，用力揪紧身下的床单，骨节因为过度施力泛出青白的色泽。  
想来是真的极痛的，他想，连郑允浩这么能忍的人都忍不下的痛。  
“抓紧我，好吗？”他停下了入侵的攻势，凑在男人耳畔细细亲吻磨蹭，声音湿润，像是草丛中窸窣的幼兽，鲜嫩柔软得叫人心疼。  
“哥，别放开我。”  
“傻瓜，”郑允浩闭了闭眼睛，笑了出来，泪光从眼中坠落划下鬓角，留下两道清浅的水光，“我怎么舍得。”  
就像你不舍得，我又怎么可能舍得。  
“我好了，”他柔声说，蹭了蹭弟弟轮廓分明的脸庞，嘴唇吻上他藏着星辰大海的眼睛，“进来吧，昌多拉。”  
我的，是我的昌多拉呀。  
沈昌珉闭上眼，任由一道湿润的热意溢出眼眶，挺动腰部长驱直入，已经进入了大半的性器被紧致湿热的肠壁裹紧，带来近乎疼痛的快感，郑允浩剧烈地抽气发出无声的哭喊，却没出声叫他停下。  
他清楚自己的界限，而现在他知道自己还能再承受一些。  
沈昌珉咬牙发力一顶到底，郑允浩几乎是哭出声，一声婉转含泣的尾音，眼泪终于夺眶而出，沾湿鬓角落入身下雪白的床单。身上的人一次次吻去他的泪光，他却在这过分的温柔中几乎溺亡，那情绪来的突然，就像山洪决堤。  
他在长大了的弟弟的坚实的臂膀中痛哭出声，所有的说不清道不明的情愫和委屈都一并宣泄而出，而疼痛只是其中最微不足道的调剂。  
逃避拒绝了那么多年的你，他茫然地去拭滚落的泪珠，突然闯入我世界的你。  
沈昌珉，哪个是你？  
那孩子落在他唇畔的吻太温柔，使他快要迷失在这片像是爱的洪流里，可他知道这不是，不会是，也不该是。  
体内撕裂的痛苦是医治心疾的良药，如果这样便能让他不沉沦，不妨再痛一些，好让他找回自己。  
“动吧，昌多拉，”他舔过弟弟的耳畔，意乱情迷的沙哑嗓音像是在吐露心迹，又像是在默念咒语，“动起来，昌珉。”  
沈昌珉知他疼痛，却又无法违背这蛊惑人心的咒语，抽出一点的时候感到前所未有的的空虚，那与心口满溢的幸福喜悦，和爆炸般席卷而来的快感交融在一起，矛盾却和谐，让他感到针扎般的刺痛与欢欣。  
迷失，他眯起眼想，我们都在迷失。  
只是有的人更自私。

05  
郑允浩不记得那几天他们到底做了多少次，又是怎么过下来的日子。  
是他自己的发情期，欲潮汹涌没完没了的也是他自己，起初是将就着解决了沈昌珉的欲望，再后来疼痛中竟真的隐约做出了快感，虽然还是会痛，但适应后也有了别样的刺激。再后来沈昌珉帮他口了几次，用手也解决了几次，那四天他们就在家里，推了所有日程哪都没去，饿了就做饭吃，欲望来了就做爱，从卧室到客厅，厨房到浴室，每一处都留下了欢爱过后情事未销的痕迹。  
事后沈昌珉打扫狼藉痛斥自己精虫上脑，郑允浩扬眉望他笑容清浅，他就拱过来吻他，脸颊蹭他的掌心，湿漉漉的眼神像是林中不知人世险恶的幼鹿，无知又无畏地向猎人博取同情。  
那会他浑身懒怠，每根骨头每块肌肉都酸软地疼着使不上劲，过度使用的后穴红肿酸胀，便成日倚在沙发上看书玩手机，沈昌珉就坐在他脚边的地毯上守着，偶尔打会游戏看看书，更多的时候只是靠在他身上发呆，目光出神像是在想事情，他从小就是个想法很深的孩子，所以郑允浩也不管他，累了就闭上眼睡上一会，醒来时总能看到沈昌珉笑得软甜的脸庞。  
他们都在有意识得珍惜这一刻，因为这也许是最后温柔甜蜜的好时光。  
“操。”  
沉浸于自己的世界独自放空的沈昌珉突然骂出声，郑允浩斜眼望去，他心虚的瘪了瘪嘴，摇摇头表示没什么事情。  
于是郑允浩收回目光，继续裹着毯子对着ipad点点按按，沈昌珉把头枕在他腰腹，他就匀出一只手来，轻柔地揉着细碎的短毛。  
沈昌珉松了口气，摸出手机飞快地向曺圭贤发了个气呼呼的小中指，配上一个老大不高兴的表情。  
“你可差点把我害惨了！！！”  
那头曺先生一脸懵逼：“哈？”  
“你把珉豪的保险套和润滑剂趁他喝醉了偷出来装在我口袋里，我放在公寓里昨天被允浩哥发现了。”  
“那是多久之前的事了？”曺圭贤一脸黑线，发了个无语的表情过去，“那你是怎么解释的？”  
“没解释，用了。”  
“……”  
等了整整一分钟那头也没有回消息，等到他觉得无趣准备放下手机的时候，对方直接打来了电话。沈昌珉转了转眼睛，郑允浩一眼看穿他心思，指了指门口让他出去接没关系。  
他们之间，这点最基本的默契总是不用多提。  
“你他妈是想吓死我？”电话一接通对面劈头盖脸砸下来一句，沈昌珉委屈地撇了撇嘴，心想我自己也没太从这件事里缓过来呢。  
“你应该高兴，”他不咸不淡地开口，“这么多年的赌约里你可算赢了一次。”  
“奶中了世界末日这种事一点都不值得人高兴，”曺圭贤冷哼，“早知道你这种人插一个flag实现一个的体质，我就该少跟你打几个赌。”  
人喝醉了说的话能有几句算数的，沈昌珉冷笑，清醒时说的话喝醉了信口就能推翻，更何况酒精上脑时满嘴的胡话，鬼知道就几句是认真的居然还能成真。  
“什么叫奶中世界末日麻烦解释下，”沈昌珉顿了顿，突然想起来什么，“还有昨天你想问我什么来着？”  
曺圭贤想了想，是珉豪打岔的那会，所以这两个问题其实是一个问题。  
“没什么，”他叹了口气，“就想问问你，允浩哥是不是真的是个Beta来着。”  
沈昌珉捂住了脸。  
曺圭贤知道了结局。  
“Alpha？”果然。  
“草莓味，”沈昌珉趴在门厅的窗户旁仰头望天，“你可能真的赢了个大的。”  
“和你一样，Alpha，天亮之前，有一说一，你一共说了三句话都应了，下次喝酒你请我。”  
“所以你一开始就觉得我和允浩哥……”沈昌珉犹豫了一下，突然觉得自己像个傻子，“世界末日啊，你形容的还挺形象。”  
“那不是形不形象的问题，那对你来说就是。”  
这位对他可以说知根知底的朋友叹了一口气，语气是罕见的真挚：“昌珉，你得冷静。”  
沈昌珉沉默片刻，摇了摇头，声音凉薄：“没什么好冷静不冷静的。”  
曺圭贤还想再说些什么，他率先切断了通话，深秋已至眼见着就要入冬了，天地间都是一副肃杀的景色，红叶飘零记录这春夏最后的辉煌。天很高，是灰的，远方有一片乌云沉沉压来，更遥远的天际有一抹极亮的颜色。  
是太阳。  
众生皆苦，沈昌珉想，这世间都是灰色，而你我却像一碗水果沙拉。  
草莓加桃，邪行的味道。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

06  
沈昌珉暗恋郑允浩，在他们那个小圈子里可以算是公开的秘密。  
公开是指所有相熟的人都心里有数，哪怕不确定也隐约探得出一点模糊的影子，而秘密则意味着，除了沈昌珉。  
也除了郑允浩。  
曺圭贤和沈昌珉真正亲近起来也就是这两年的事情，更早些年的事他也说不清，那时候只知道是个比自己还要小些的弟弟，看起来温柔无害懵懵懂懂的样子，眉眼间却隐约透出一点锋芒毕露的锐意，过了十八岁分化成Alpha虽不至于让人意外，但那甜甜蜜蜜总引人误会的桃子味还是长久的成了这一圈众人过不去的笑柄。  
那年他和沈昌珉还不熟，在听金英云和李赫宰两人比手画脚添油加醋绘声绘色叙述隔壁东方家老幺是个桃子味的Alpha的时候陪着队里的哥哥们一起笑得前仰后合，落井下石般好不痛快。那时候与沈昌珉关系最好的金起范就坐在他很近的地方，捂着脸惨不忍睹的样子，也掩不住弯弯的月牙眼里闪烁的笑意。  
再后来发生了很多很多事情，曲折又离奇，他渐渐与这个弟弟成了亲近的密友，看着他谈恋爱失恋再谈恋爱，人生起起落落落落起起最终归于平淡化为一江春水细水长流，他才慢慢意识到，这其实是件很绝望的事。  
沈昌珉是个闻起来像Omega的Alpha，心上人是个油盐不进冷淡至极的Beta。  
郑允浩看起来总是无欲无求。   
他在神台之上，浑身落满光芒，你可以倾慕仰望，却绝不能染指。  
可他又在你身旁，近到触手可及的地方。  
“所以成长，”沈昌珉喝了一口酒，叹气，“就是个一步一步，学会后退的过程。”  
“为什么那么苦？”  
曺圭贤问他，把玩着手中的装饰戒指。  
居酒屋没有包厢，周遭很吵，沈昌珉揉了揉耳朵，慢慢摇晃着手中的啤酒杯。  
“因为他知道。”  
曺圭贤睁大了眼，看沈昌珉眼中波光粼粼，是醉了。  
“郑允浩他一直都知道，我哪能藏那么好。”  
几罐啤酒喝不醉沈昌珉，只是酒不醉人人自醉。

07  
接到曺圭贤短信的时候沈昌珉怀疑自己眼睛出了问题。  
“认真的？我和你？去游乐园？”  
“嗯，”那头回的一本正经，“你不是爱情运惨淡吗？我替你打听了人，据说可以去小情侣多的地方沾沾喜气。”  
“那我还不如去参加婚礼。”沈昌珉哭笑不得，这家伙是去咨询了什么少女情感恋爱类节目的神棍了么？  
“不，你错了，越是婚礼这种地方越不能去。”  
“为什么？”  
“人家结婚需要积累好运，只会吸收你的气，然后你的爱情运就会越来越惨淡。”  
曺圭贤把神棍的语气学了个十成十，沈昌珉只觉得自己干点什么都比把这个对话进行下去要有价值。  
“随便你随便你，”他服输，“去就去。”  
“哥他们说新开的这游乐园挺有意思的，”曺圭贤回复他说，“其实没什么理由，就是觉得你也许需要去个什么快乐的地方散散心。”  
沈昌珉领他的情，可困在情海的人不是他，不知道游乐园这种地方，在蜜恋情侣的氛围中只伤人的心。  
“明天上午十点吧，”他回，“到时候见。”

08

关于郑允浩无数次被嘲的少女情怀，既然事出，总是缘来有因。说来不可思议，但他却确实是会一个人去游乐园的人。他不踏入鬼屋，一个人坐云霄飞车也一个人坐摩天轮。  
在一对又一对甜蜜的爱侣中间排着长长的队，他漫无目的地仰头望去，看见一架鲜红色的车厢。  
随着那巨大的圆轮上升到最高点的时候他扶着玻璃向下看，太遥远的高度，地上拥挤的人群渺小如蚁，玻璃在阳光的映射下泛出模糊的金色光晕，他眯起眼，想在茫茫人世找一个熟悉的身影。那一刻他前所未有地冲动，突然想知道沈昌珉在哪里，和谁在做些什么。  
有一瞬间他几乎掏出手机，却又自嘲着把那不合时宜的冲动按了回去。  
“你在干嘛呢？”他想象着自己打电话问，现在是上午十点，如果那孩子前一天熬了夜喝酒或打游戏，他会听见一个困倦的声音。  
“睡觉，哥，”沈昌珉拖着慵懒微哑的嗓音回答他，“有什么事吗？”  
通常这时候他会困扰地坐起身，揉着一夜睡梦后鸡窝式杂乱着的头发，思索着是不是工作，犹豫要不要赶紧起床洗漱。  
然后我该怎么说，郑允浩眨眨眼睛想下去。  
“我在摩天轮上，”他听见那个想象中的自己说，“看花花世界人来人往，然后想起了你。”  
很想很想你，所以哀怨至此，也万般浓情蜜意。  
他几乎被自己逗笑了，但此后他再想不出沈昌珉可能的反应，便觉索然无味。  
这大千世界，五彩斑斓，他抚摸着冰冷的玻璃，望向远方的车水马龙山川河流，更远处灿烂的太阳灼伤他的视网膜，留下漂浮的金黄印迹，而你也在其中。  
你我都在其中。  
沈昌珉正站在平地，叼着棒棒糖一下一下地晃荡，手机按的噼里啪啦怒斥那头的挚友放他鸽子，曺圭贤委屈了一会拨开了电话，粗厉的嗓音活似风中的沙石：“我是真病了，昨天一不小心着了凉，这会随时要晕倒。”  
“是你自己要把我约来游乐场的，”沈昌珉皱着眉头提醒他，“你起不来也该早点跟我说，而不是让我一个人站在这里像个傻子。”  
“你也可以一个人玩啊，”曺圭贤想了想，笑得很是没心没肺，“还是说我们热爱一个人的沈少爷在游乐场也会觉得孤独了？”  
他在心里暗暗叹了口气，对这个太了解他了的损友总没什么办法。  
“你注意休息保重身体，要不要我给你送点药过去？”  
“不像你，我是有人照顾的人。”曺圭贤乐颠颠地刺他，沈昌珉翻了个白眼，毫不留恋地挂了电话。  
其实我也是有人照顾的人，他仰头看前方高耸的摩天轮，有一架车厢是鲜润的红色，在最高点阳光的直射下发出明艳的光芒。他就那样长久地抬着头，看着那节车厢缓缓转过顶端，遮住太阳，围绕着它发出动人的光晕，那是红色。  
他们的颜色，为你而鼓动的那颗心的颜色。  
有一天，我得去坐上它才行。  
他对自己说，依然凝望着那玻璃墙面，反着光看不清里面的场景，却隐隐约约只透着一个单独的人形，是个漆黑而模糊不清的影子。  
在这个人潮涌动的约会圣地，他把双手插进口袋摇摇晃晃，孤独的人原来不止他一个。  
嘴里的棒棒糖化出腻人的水果味，廉价糖精的香味让不喜甜的他皱起了眉头，微酸的味道，拆开包装的时候是鲜艳的红。  
是郑允浩留下的糖果，装在他的衣兜，和很多别的乱七八糟的东西，零钱啊手机啊钱包啊，都是那个男人的，却时常出现在他的衣兜。出门前他整理被乱丢的杂物，鬼使神差地拆开了那枚糖果，塞进嘴里弥漫出酸酸甜甜的草莓味，他便不舍得丢弃。  
怎么说呢，到底是心太软。  
在那抹红缓缓下落时他决心转身离开，来都来了，就这么匆匆走了也可惜，不远处有海盗船也有云霄飞车，耳畔传来人群的惊呼，再是怎么为爱伤神沧桑不已的老心在这里也哀愁不下去，渐渐燃烧出名为跃跃欲试的激情。  
去他的郑允浩，去他的草莓味的爱情，他想，我此刻并不需要你。

09

“而你来这里，是在期待一个奇遇。”宽大的电子屏上正播放着宣传片，温柔的金发女郎打扮成仙女教母的模样，披着靛青的兜帽挥舞着手中银色的魔法棒。  
像是童话里，精灵与仙子那样的奇遇。  
“……是你梦想成真的地方呀。”

10

郑允浩咬着蜜桃茶的吸管眯起眼睛，怎么看前方那个裹得严严实实的高挑身影都觉得熟悉。  
下次得提醒沈昌珉，想掩盖自己的时候得把耳朵也遮上才行。  
沈昌珉在第三次路过鬼屋时犹犹豫豫，很想进去看看，又觉得心酸得好笑，一个人坐旋转木马不会让他觉得孤独，但一个人逛鬼屋会。  
就是那种很刺激，又极其没有意义的事。  
他隐约想起自己其实是不怕鬼的，只是怕有什么未知事物突然出现在眼前的刺激，经常大呼小叫很是惊奇；而郑允浩对此总是显得很淡定，泰山崩于前而面不改色的态势，会让人觉得很稳重想要依靠，真实确是个怕鬼怕得要死的家伙。  
节目上体验VR的时候淡定的不行，遇上贞子居然第一反应是握手的人，晚上回到家磨磨蹭蹭不肯关灯。沈昌珉没办法，把他送进房间，看他怂怂地钻进被子团巴团巴卷成一个被子球，才说了晚安，替他按灭了房里的灯。  
晚上也没怎么睡着，半梦半醒着有些担心，还是爬起来去隔壁看看，推门进去的瞬间捕捉到一抹迅速藏起的幽光，他真心实意地叹了口气。  
你早过了妈妈半夜查你房的年纪。  
“昌珉……”被筒里传来一声蚊子叫式的哼哼。  
“真那么怕的话就该来找我的，”他走过去伸出一只手，郑允浩就老老实实扒着他的手臂爬起来，体温略低于他显得有些冰凉，该注意让他少用冷水冲澡了，“又没什么好丢人的。”  
“倒也不是怕，”郑允浩靠在他身上扒着他肩膀，这会觉得这个弟弟肩背真是让人安心，“只是有点噩梦而已。”  
有些不停缠绕着他的梦魇，总会在这样的夜晚找上他，他恐惧那些阴冷潮湿的，幽森的梦境，于是迟迟不敢入睡。  
沈昌珉把他带到了自己的房间，郑允浩裹着被子睡去了里边，沈昌珉从外面抱着他，相贴的身体严丝合缝，标准的大勺子小勺子。  
“哥不考虑多给我点被子？”沈昌珉好笑地瞪他，也不是没一起睡过，正相反的倒是同一张床上共枕了多年，怎么这会一副哆哆嗦嗦紧张的不行的样子。  
“就你那睡相，”郑允浩撇嘴，“多给你点被子我明天早上就得冻死。”  
这会似乎又不怕了，志得意满的样子，说话语调却又像在撒娇，软乎乎地听得人心软，沈昌珉暗自发笑，也只伸出手臂从他肩头一路滑下腰背，用力箍着他腰把人扣进怀里，郑允浩把胳膊搭上他的手，从外面环着与他十指相扣，相触的皮肤传来令人安心的温度，沈昌珉能闻到他脖颈出传来的淡淡古龙水味。  
“睡吧，哥，”他吻了吻线条优雅的脖子，“做个好梦。”  
郑允浩困狠了，迷迷糊糊地就要睡去，意识迷离之间隐约想到，明明可以再拿一床被子的，可谁也没有说出来。  
“昌珉。”  
沈昌珉想，我真是太想他，以至于都出现了幻听。  
那夜过后两人匆匆分别很久都没再见，工作时是一如既往地默契，私下却努力相互逃避，能发短信的交流都不会打电话，能托人转达就不要自己开口，他偶尔也能感到隐隐约约萎顿的情绪，想来想去是因为那个标记。  
“昌珉。”  
又是一声，若是幻觉也实在是不死心，空气中隐约漂浮着甜丝丝的草莓香气。万一真是他呢，他问自己，你真的，真的不要回头看一眼吗？  
人潮汹涌的乐园里四下都是嘈杂的声音，他转头，视线约过人海茫茫，郑允浩在三米开外的地方对着他挥手，黑色的帽子掩住细碎的黑发，拉过鼻梁的口罩也遮不住溢出的微笑。  
“昌多拉，”郑允浩叫他，手里捧着粉色的饮料凑到他身边，“居然真的是你。”  
若不是认定了是我，你压根也不会开口。沈昌珉笑了一声，没有戳穿他，插在口袋里的手紧了紧：“你怎么在这里？”  
“难得休息，出来放松一下，”郑允浩回答地很轻松，“倒是你，怎么会在这里？”  
“被放了鸽子。”想想就让人生气。  
“唔？”郑允浩挑了挑眉毛，笑得贼兮兮，“我们昌乖又交女朋友了呀？”  
很久没交了，以后大概也不会有了。沈昌珉垂眼不去看他的眼睛：“曺圭贤那家伙，约我出来自己却感冒了。”  
“哥呢？自己一个人逛游乐园？”  
是得多有情调。  
“是啊，”郑允浩不管他心思百转千回，他喜欢一个人瞎跑瞎跑早早不是秘密，能一个人登山一个人看江一个人顺着铁路走的人就能一个人逛游乐园，“挺有意思的，昌珉也可以试试。”  
不要，沈昌珉翻白眼，夹在甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣和幸福美满的一家几口之间孤零零的实在不是什么让人快乐的事，相比之下他更喜欢宅在家里打打游戏，或者干脆地拉上行囊出门旅行。  
“这里有很多快乐的人，”郑允浩看他愁眉苦脸的模样笑了出来，索性拉了他去排鬼屋的队，“欢呼雀跃的小孩子，热恋中幸福的情侣，满脸欣慰的家长会在这里放下生活的重量，傻乎乎地戴着蝴蝶结和圆耳朵给孩子拍照，甚至比孩子体会到更深刻的喜悦之情，看着他们的笑脸，会让我觉得很高兴。”  
这是一个很怕孤独的人，沈昌珉看他柔软的侧脸，挺直的鼻梁上落着一缕淘气地阳光，所以他从不体会孤独，他只享受喜悦。  
“哥从来不约我出门玩，”他想了想，不动声色的收紧郑允浩挽着他的手臂，这是郑允浩多年养成的小动作，习惯使他完全没注意到此时在这样的场景里看起来么暧昧，“所以我只能烂在家里跟自己打游戏。”  
这实在是一句很诛心的话，一句话说出来两人都忍不住一愣，小心翼翼维持的关系被切开一道口子，露出近乎狰狞的内里。  
他们看起来总是很亲近，真的很亲近，亲近的过了头，所以苦心保持距离。郑允浩和85club到处疯玩，沈昌珉跟着圭line享受人生，原来私下两人也会见面，大多时间里都是凑在一起静静呆着，这么多年来都没什么一起出门的经历。  
两个人都各自看过这世界很多很多的风景，在工作之外的时候，却从来不曾和身边这个人同行。  
本是不应如此刻意。  
“开个玩笑而已，”最后沈昌珉找了台阶，“在一起的时间太长了，哥和我都需要一点自己生活的空间的吧。”  
“虽然说和哥一起在哪儿都像是工作呢，”他笑着说，“反过来想，我们也真的一起去过很多很多地方。”  
郑允浩撅着嘴若有所思，手上倒是不客气地把沈昌珉挽得很紧，不知不觉中他们已经排的离入口很近了，漆黑的洞口传来阴森的哭嚎和此起彼伏的尖叫声，撕心裂肺的，听着人揪心。  
“哥很怕的话就不玩了吧，”沈昌珉皱了眉头，虽然说很想玩却还是心疼，想到郑允浩可能紧抱着自己的手又觉得多少可惜，“万一晚上回去又做噩梦就糟了。”  
“可是昌珉很想玩的吧，”郑允浩确实动摇了一下，有些踌躇，“看你在这里徘徊很久了，而且我也没那么怕的。”  
强装镇定的时候，这世上是没有比他更坚强的人了。沈昌珉叹了一口气，拍了拍他的肩膀：“这又不是在工作，进去的时候哥抓着我的手就好了。”  
“放心，”他又嘁嘁然地补充了一句，“我是一定会叫得比哥还大声的。”  
郑允浩笑了出来，呀着捣了他一下：“你可别吊起嗓子，门外人都能听出来是最强昌珉的高音。”  
“我要是怕的时候就会努力抱着哥的，” 他鼓着脸的样子过分可爱，清澈的眼睛好看地弯着，温软的笑容永远天真永远无邪，“哥不要推开我呀。”  
我又什么时候舍得推开过你，郑允浩摸摸他圆圆的耳朵，看它一下子红了非常有趣，距离太近了他们都能感受到彼此的呼吸，空气中都是甜蜜的水果香气。  
蜜桃味的水果茶，草莓味的棒棒糖。  
他身上有我的味道，两个人同时傻乎乎地想。  
“下一位，”门口的工作人员喊道，“先生们是两位一起？”  
“是！”郑允浩大声应着跑过去，沈昌珉牵着他的手，被他拉的一个踉跄，又紧紧靠过去。  
“哥会一直这样拉着我的，对吗？”在踏进门的前一秒他问，下一刻他们的身影都被黑暗吞噬。  
“会的，”郑允浩微弱的回复被压在恐怖的音效里模糊不清，沈昌珉并没有听见。  
“会一直拉着你，不放开的。”

门外是Alpha的女性工作人员一脸稀奇地嗅了嗅鼻子，望着两人消失的身影满脸探究欲。  
“怎么了？”同事拍拍她，意示下一对可以准备进去，“看到帅哥挪不开眼了？”  
“刚刚那两个男人，”她想了想，觉得有点好笑，“到底是两个Alpha呢，还是两个Omega？”  
很刺激的，有些侵略性的信息素，还都极强势，看高挑的个子和结实的体格是Alpha，可闻起来又都是甜丝丝的，温软香甜的水果味，又是Omega的味道。  
“不管是什么，”同事笑起来，“两个凑一起，都挺奇怪的。”  
也是。  
她摇摇头，拉下门栓放下一组进去，侧耳听见一声男人惨叫的声音，极具穿透性，听着还有些耳熟。  
“我觉得在哪听过这个声音。”  
接着这对小情侣里的那个女孩抱着男朋友的胳膊说了这么一句，男孩子捏捏她鼻子笑容宠溺：“该不会是你哪个小爱豆的嗓音？”  
“……是老爱豆了，”她迟疑了一秒，噗嗤一声笑出来，“哎呀，幻听幻听。”

被称作是老爱豆的沈先生站在久违的阳光下狠狠打了个喷嚏，郑允浩在旁边插着腰笑得喘不过来气，捂着肚子眼泪都快飞出来了。  
“昌珉你哈哈哈哈哈哈，”他揉了揉酸痛的腹肌，“真的没必要做到这份上的哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
沈昌珉捂着脸，暂时不想面对这个世界。  
他也没想到暗地里会窜出来一个拖着半边残躯的腐烂女尸会直接冲过来抱住他，走在郑允浩身边让他松懈了，大半的注意力都放在男人紧贴着他的身上，幽暗的灯光下他能看到郑允浩一张小脸绷的紧紧，苍白庄重一本正经，手上捏着他的力道却大的吓人，能看出来绝对吓得不轻。沉迷在美色中容易让人疏忽大意，本来他还沾沾自喜这屋里还真没啥能吓着他的东西，哪想就过个拐角的功夫，一双黏糊糊的冰冷的手突然握住了他裸露的脚踝，并有不断向上攀爬的趋势。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————————”  
那真是郑允浩这辈子听过最撕心裂肺的声音。  
“我……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”郑允浩实在是笑惨了，靠在他身上直不起腰，“哈哈哈哈哈哈托了你的福……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我这会是真不怕了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
丢脸丢到家了。  
最可气的是那女鬼在吓完人之后，不仅没退回去，还幽幽地跟着他们两，惊魂未定的沈昌珉恨不得把整个人挂在郑允浩身上，努力把自己缩小塞进哥哥怀里，郑允浩就抱着他的腰一路领着他穿过下半截的鬼哭狼嚎，皱着眉头连怕都忘记了。  
当有人依靠他的时候，这便是个一往无前的人。  
好不容易到了出口，见到光的时候两人都松了一口气，沈昌珉这才低头看自己的脚踝，一个鲜红的手指印在上边，鲜血淋漓的样子看起来惨烈非常，难怪一路过来都觉得黏腻森冷，非常不舒服。  
“是血浆，”工作人员忍着笑跟他解释，“这是我们馆为游客准备的特殊项目，一天一次，是随机惊喜。”  
是惊吓还差不多，郑允浩忍住吐槽的冲动，从沈昌珉口袋里摸了纸，蹲下身去为他擦脚踝上浓稠的红色液体。  
不得不说，这做的也未免太良心了。  
沈昌珉低头看他头顶的发旋，莫名地一阵窝心，扮鬼的女孩小声向他道歉，却因为染着笑意听起来没什么诚意。  
“所以为什么是我？”他真的委屈。  
“因为先生看起来完全不怕的样子，”女孩摆了了苦脸，配着她那一脸腐烂的特效妆容看起来恐怖满分，“而且秋天了大家都穿的比较多，血浆沾到衣服上会让人觉得困扰，所以……”  
顺着她目光低头看去，沈昌珉死要风度穿着的九分裤露出一截纤细分明的脚踝，倒确实是个下手的好地方。  
郑允浩一边擦着血浆一边颤抖，沈昌珉担心把他给憋坏了。  
“哥，想笑你就笑。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他话音刚落郑允浩就爆发出一阵张狂的笑声，听得沈昌珉血管一跳一跳，“难为人家想得这么周到哈哈哈……你得谢谢她才行哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
是很体贴了，沈昌珉无语。  
这一折腾，好在把两人开始那点说不清道不明的尴尬给折腾没了，郑允浩非常顺手地挽了沈昌珉往前走，沈昌珉就懒洋洋地跟着，神情里有些撒娇要抱抱的意味。  
“又没人认得你，”郑允浩哄他，捏捏他不高兴的脸，“没什么好丢人的，叫的比你惨的人多的是。”  
仿佛是为了配合他这句话，身后的鬼屋猛地爆发出一阵撕裂的尖叫，沈昌珉无论如何也装不下去，噗嗤一声破了功。  
“想让你安慰我一下而已，”沈昌珉摇摇头，觉得自己真是幼稚，“其实没什么。”  
其实是很精彩的体验，给他无味的一程增加了很多乐趣，看郑允浩笑这么开心谁还能有脾气，更何况……  
最后郑允浩搂着他往外走的样子，微皱着眉头一心一意，是真的担心他，所以连自己该害怕都忘记了，明明自己也挂着一张惨白的脸，出门时第一件事却是单膝跪地细致地为他擦干净血迹。  
我若是不至于那么绝望，沈昌珉想，我本就不至于那么绝望。而这个人，他是爱我的。  
他眼前浮现出一双含着泪光的眼睛，郑允浩躺在床上望他，声音因疼痛带着哭腔。  
“昌珉，你亲亲我。”  
他说，你亲亲我。


	3. Chapter 3

11  
“所以呢？”曺圭贤从短信里都透着激动，“你们去坐摩天轮了没有？”  
“没有。”沈昌珉瘪瘪嘴答复地极为冷淡。  
他是很想去的，只是郑允浩笑着摇头，说昌多拉，哥刚刚才从那上面下来。  
辨不清真假的一句话，沈昌珉不知道他说的是实话，还是只是回绝他的一个不太常规的借口。  
哪有人在九点开门的游乐园一个人去坐摩天轮的，他想不通，但郑允浩这么说了，他也就不再追问，免得听着像是自讨没趣。  
这个人很奇怪的，他叹气，给曺圭贤编辑了一条新的消息。  
“他愿意陪我去鬼屋，却不愿和我一起坐摩天轮。”  
曺圭贤回的很快：“说的就像他。”  
就像他在这段感情里，一直以来的姿态。  
与你暧昧不清，又与你冷淡疏离。  
记忆里那双上挑的眼睛永远多情，也永远清醒。于是他遮起自己的眼睛，在秋日的艳阳中独自寂寂。

12  
“所以？”宝儿抱着胸一副标准的大佬架势，“摩天轮再坐一次也没什么大不了的吧，为什么拒绝？”  
郑允浩有时候也希望这位朋友不要总是这么一针见血。  
“85club里愿意哄着你的人多了是，”女人看都不看他，对他实在了解的彻底，“你来找我，不就是想听两句扎扎心。”  
也不是让你句句戳心窝子，郑允浩摸摸鼻子，讪笑一声。  
“那样很不合适，昌珉他……”他犹豫了一下，像是在寻找合适的措辞，“总是阴晴不定，我摸不透他的心思。”  
“可是你去鬼屋。”  
权宝儿哼笑一声，“你多大的胆子我知道，为了他自己提出要往鬼屋里跑，存的什么心思心里还能没数？”  
冒着晚上噩梦失眠的风险也想靠近他，都这么拼了还不趁热打铁上个摩天轮升华一下感情没准就上升到了爱情的高度，这时候还畏手畏脚的样子，可一点都不像永远勇往直前的郑允浩。  
“摩天轮不一样，”郑允浩叹了一口气，“我和他不能谈心。”  
“他拒绝过我很多次，我不能总冒冒失失，再多失败几次，我大概会永远失去尝试的勇气。”  
他托着腮，过长的衣袖缠在手指，声音嗡嗡的听起来有些委屈，无端的叫人心软。权宝儿调整了一下自己的姿势，靠过去拍拍他的脑袋，柔软的黑发摸起来手感极好，她忍不住又揉了揉，听着男人不满地哼哼唧唧。  
“你叫我出来不会只是为了这些事，”她柔下了语气，“所以那天之后呢，又发生了什么事情？”  
郑允浩哀嚎一声，用力捂住脸，权宝儿仿佛看到了结局。  
“你跟他回家了。”干巴巴地，是个陈述句。  
“嗯。”这声听起来倒是十分可怜。  
“郑允浩，”权宝儿站起来，插着腰看起来疲惫不堪，“事情发展至此，你真的，真的，从头到尾都是自找的。”  
郑允浩双眼无神，空空洞洞，仿佛失去了对生活的所有希望。  
周元来接权宝儿的时候，看到一个没什么精神的郑允浩，永远挺直腰板堂堂正正的男人难得萎靡不振，恹恹地垂着眼的模样任谁看着都觉得可怜。  
“他没事吧？”他给女朋友披上衣服，凑在她耳边小心翼翼地问，权宝儿挥挥手表示没事，又捏着郑允浩脸嘱咐了几句，末了还不忘摸摸脑袋，跟养小狗似的，看得周元目瞪口呆。  
“难得能从他那占点便宜，不占白不占，”出门风有点大，她裹紧了衣服钻进周元车里，“唔好冷。”  
“郑允浩也有这么颓的时候？”周元还是觉得不可思议，权宝儿倒是露出一个饶有趣味的表情，摇摇手指只说不可说。  
“为爱伤神啊！”她装模作样地感怀，托着腮隔着玻璃看郑允浩从店里走出来，已经恢复了正常的样子，身姿端方挺直，依稀是坚不可摧的样子。  
到最后她也劝了不少，该支招支招该安抚安抚，但关键那个核心问题在她口中千回百转，却最终没有说出来。  
关于沈昌珉的阴晴不定，她想，全世界只有你傻乎乎地不知道他有多爱你。  
“为什么？”周元突然问，看似没头没脑的问题，但大家都是聪明人。  
权宝儿一愣，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“他曾经拒绝我的理由，”她说，“因为我是个Alpha。”  
所以去他妈的相性不合，也去他妈的同性相斥，她翻了个白眼，从一开始，那个人就得是沈昌珉才行，跟别的没有一丁点儿关系。  
现实实在是伤人，她又不是圣人，谁也别拦着她记仇。  
只是……又真的可惜。  
她拨弄着手里的手机，迟疑了片刻还是决定发条消息。  
我是真的对你仁至义尽，她想，郑允浩，你应该感谢我，很感谢很感谢我。  
我到底还是偏爱你。

13

“昌多拉以前是不喜欢摩天轮的吧，”郑允浩拉着他往下一个项目走，突然想起了什么似的，笑着开口，“记得那时候在日本，你无论如何都不肯上去，最后我还单独陪你去玩了越野项目。”  
说到最后他闭上了嘴巴，转脸看了别处，模样很是欲盖弥彰。沈昌珉隐约想起了那一次，因为他突如其来的脾气，最后还和那三个人闹得不太愉快。  
一个车厢塞不下他们五个人，金俊秀已经率先牵了朴有天，他无论如何不愿意和郑允浩金在中挤在一起，索性就幼稚地闹着不愿上去，郑允浩无条件依他，就也挥手说不去，要陪他去别处看看。  
“在中，你带着俊秀和有天去坐吧，”他挽起弟弟的手臂，“我留下来陪昌珉。”  
“允浩哥真是偏心。”  
金俊秀和朴有天靠在一起不满地嘟着嘴，话是不留情。那时候也还显得稚嫩的队长挠挠头笑容柔软：“昌珉他是弟弟嘛。”  
总是非常乖非常听话的孩子，难得会闹脾气，大概是真的很不喜欢，由着他也没什么不好。  
而分开转身的时候，郑允浩搂着他微微皱着眉头，目光甚至是担忧，“我们昌乖，是不是怕高？”  
“不，不是，”沈昌珉眨了眨眼睛，水汪汪的幼驯又无辜，“只是不喜欢，会喘不过来气。”  
“那我们就不去，”郑允浩点点头，又伸手拍拍他脑袋，那时候他还没拔个子，还比这个哥哥矮上一截，“你想去哪，我们走吧。”  
他随手指了个方向，郑允浩便牵着他，问也不问，朝着那个未知的地方毫不犹豫地向前走。

14  
“你拒绝过他？”  
沈昌珉瞪着眼睛望着屏幕上五个大字一个标点直出神，配合这来信的主人响当当的名字看着他揪心。他想不通什么事能让权宝儿突然给他发上这么一句平地惊雷似的话，只觉后颈发凉。  
什么叫我拒绝过他？他是谁，郑允浩？  
他不敢想，眼前却隐约浮现了一个早晨。  
那只是他们一起度过的漫长岁月中，最平凡无奇的一个早晨。  
他前不久刚分了手，那女孩拒绝他的理由老生常谈了，基本上但凡有尊严的Omega都接受不了自己的Alpha伴侣却有一身比自己更甜蜜柔软的信息素，否则沈昌珉这等人物早该被狂蜂浪蝶拆吃入腹骨都不剩，哪来这么多坎坷曲折的情感经历。  
大约是出于对他失恋的同情，郑允浩对他酒后归家并没有多说什么，只默默给他端了水意示他喝一点。昨夜喝得有点过了，醉得很，从早晨醒来起脑子就嗡嗡地疼。沈昌珉按着脑袋觉得以后可真不能再这么作，捧了水杯小口啜着玻璃杯里的水，加了蜂蜜，甜丝丝的。  
“还难受？”郑允浩看他皱着脸苦兮兮的样子，放弃了旁观凑近了摸摸他额头，索性走到他身后帮他按摩太阳穴。他一向是有些粗糙的人，这时候动作却很细，下手对沈昌珉脆弱的神经来说稍微重了些，却聊胜于无，总归是好些。  
“哥……”他软下声音，可怜巴巴地撒娇，嗓音娇软，听得郑允浩心碎成了一片片，“头好疼～”  
“你该。”郑允浩骂他，手上却小心翼翼地放轻了动作，沈昌珉舒服地哼哼唧唧，侧过身把脸埋进哥哥的臂弯里。  
“又不是我想要这样的。”他轻声说，语调很温，听起来有些委屈，郑允浩便对他再发不出脾气，叹了口气爱怜地拍拍他的脑袋。  
实在是太温柔。  
“昌多拉有没有考虑过以后？”郑允浩坐到他身边的椅子上，沈昌珉便顺着倒进他怀里，头枕着温暖的胸口，额头的神经还在刺痛着，内心却无端的安定下来。  
“总是这样也不是办法。”  
和很多漂亮可人的Omega谈恋爱，不出三个星期就分手，有时候只是消沉两天便没事人似的继续生活，也有时候生活烦恼苦多情绪是真的低落，便约了圭line出去喝酒，喝到烂醉会去敲郑允浩家门，顶着一张通红的小脸像是被主人丢弃的小狗。  
稚嫩又无辜，水汪汪地眼睛模糊地瞪着，努力假装坚强又很脆弱的样子，多看两眼再铁石般的心肠也得化作绕指柔。  
郑允浩无奈，张开怀抱迎他进门小心照顾，虽然第二天总免不了一阵数落，越数落却也越是心疼。  
“昌多拉是怎么打算的？”  
“我不知道，”沈昌珉声音听起来闷闷的，“也许找个不受信息素影响Beta会好些。”  
“唔，”郑允浩嗯了一声，突然陷入沉默，“昌珉？”  
“昌多拉有没有想过……和Alpha的可能呢？”  
沈昌珉闭上眼睛，手抚上胸口狂跳不止的心脏，想，我那时候说了什么来着？  
“别开玩笑了，哥，”他嗤笑，发出一声柔软的气音，“我为什么要想不开去上赶着给自己找事。”  
这世上除去Omega还有无数不受信息素干扰的Beta可选，为什么非得给自己找个和自己一样张牙舞爪凶猛又强悍的Alpha不可。  
“而且Alpha之间的信息素会犯冲吧，”他漫不经心答得懒怠，抬手搂住郑允浩脖子把他压向自己，指尖抵着细腻的皮肤煽情地摩挲，郑允浩便顺从这力度低下头，两人脸离得很近，近到呼吸相闻，他几乎能感到皮肤蒸腾的热度，“有攻击性的味道碰在一起很难闻，我还是不要了。”  
那时候郑允浩是个Beta，Alpha苦心伪装而成的Beta。  
沈昌珉甜美的气味弥漫在他唇齿间，是能让他疯狂的气味，近在咫尺的是他烙在他心上的脸，眉峰鼻骨长得实在是好，眼睛因为宿醉泛着浅浅的水光，微张的嘴唇颜色浅淡让他想要亲吻，压在他脖颈上的手温度略高，正发着灼人的热。  
抚摩的动作像是有意也似无意，透出暧昧迷离的意味。  
“这样……”他没什么意义地开合双唇喃喃一声，闭眼用额头贴上沈昌珉的额头，看起来很疲惫的样子，略过了弟弟骤缩的瞳孔与深沉浓黑的眼眸。  
沈昌珉将目光从红润的唇畔撕开，慢慢地眨着眼感受自己的睫毛划过男人脸颊的皮肤。这个距离有些太近了，如此紧贴时他感觉到几乎是缠绵的情愫，甚至浅薄地看出一丝渺茫的希望来。  
这个人，他或许是爱我的，他想。  
“那哥呢？”于是他问，“哥想找个什么样的伴侣？Alpha？”  
“还是算了，”郑允浩说，“就Beta就很好。”  
还没出生的希望就被这么被打包塞回绝望的摇篮里，沈昌珉哦了一声，声音很平淡，心想他果然是知道的。  
郑允浩是知道的，所以他总这样，在这紧绷的进退之间率先撤开一步，不露声色地推开他。  
很残酷，也很绝情，这人做事总不留一丝余地。  
是他拒绝了我啊，沈昌珉将手机锁上丢在一旁，疲惫地闭上眼，郑允浩温润却冷淡的声音始终在他耳畔。  
“还是算了，就Beta就很好。”  
那时我还不知道他是个Alpha，我从未想过要拒绝他。  
所以是他推开了我，坚决又果断，没给我落下一丝希望。

15  
情深万丈是他，冷酷决绝也是他。  
到头来只有拎不清是你。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 棋逢对手时爱情便成了角力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 珉浩车在18  
> 请根据自身情况刷卡或是跳车  
> 本质强强 有互攻暗示

16

他们从3D体验馆里走出来的时候已经很晚了，沈昌珉低头看着手机里的照片，郑允浩的直男拍照水平就那回事，要说多好看谈不上，但这么多年的演艺人生积累加上沈少爷天生丽质五官过硬，总体效果倒还是不错。  
馆内灯光暗淡，照片噪点很多，他一张一张翻着看，审视的模样让郑允浩觉得自己受到了质疑，看起来很是不满。  
“呀，”他鼓起脸，“哥拍照水平哪有那么差！”  
“哥拍得很好啊，”沈昌珉倒是不甚在意，把手机揣回兜里，信手去握了郑允浩手，这会天晚了风很凉，两人穿的都不多，手都冰凉，“风景总是照得很好看，偶尔拍拍人像没那么专业也无所谓吧。”  
“允浩哥的话应该是被别人拍的人啊。”  
没头没脑的一句话，郑允浩眨了眨眼睛看起来很疑惑，倒没关心牵手的事，只兀自琢磨这话里的几分意思。  
“昌珉不也是一样？”  
“我更喜欢拍允浩哥，”他说，面上一贯的不动声色，语气也是淡淡的，让人猜不透心思，“比起被拍来说。”  
分明是很动听的情话，郑允浩抿嘴哼了一声不置可否，若是能不被用这样的语调来说，他们又何苦兜兜转转至此，在这场角力里劳身劳心。  
一边想靠近一边又远离，他想，感情从来就不是一场拉锯，如果一开始就鼓不起勇气迈出那一步，就索性别给出像是希望一样模棱两可的机会，总是试探的话真心也渐渐变了味，沈昌珉你不能既害怕拥有又不甘放弃。  
那从来就不公平。  
可是这是爱情，爱情哪来的什么公平。  
最后他什么也没说，看着沈昌珉把他们交握的手揣进口袋里，指尖在那一方小小的空间里纠缠着，在深秋的寒风里发着热，温暖且安定。  
“去吃晚饭吗？”沈昌珉说，“我记得附近有家很赞的店。”  
“好。”郑允浩答他，一贯温柔如水的模样，沈昌珉撇撇嘴，暗地里对自己嫌弃得不行。  
什么破问题。  
他推荐的店离得不远，两人一路没怎么说话，安安静静地走着，十多分钟就到了目的地。是家装饰的很温馨的小店，门口点着昏黄的灯光，照亮竹子做的装饰墙，所有的木质餐桌上都整齐地铺着茶色的桌布，看起来干净整洁。  
一进门温暖的热空气扑面而来，郑允浩原地跳了跳舒展僵硬的身体，沈昌珉握住空落落的掌心，因为之前的交扣染上了湿意，这会便显得寒凉。他嗤笑自己突如其来的多愁善感，抬头时对上郑允浩望来的视线，便转而去揉了鼻尖。  
眼睛瞪得圆圆的，有些惊讶的样子，努力睁得很大是想看清什么东西，探究的目光深处藏着更深重的情绪。  
冷冽而清醒。  
这本不该是场你来我往针尖对麦芒的游戏，可偏偏被他们下成了一盘棋，进退之间步步为营，处心积虑也看不清输赢。  
输了会怎样？沈昌珉偶尔也会好奇，若是输了，我们的结局会是个什么样？  
“这里的烤肉很好吃，”他最后只是说，“哥想吃些什么？”  
“米肠汤饭，”郑允浩托着腮，于是沈昌珉微笑起来。  
“老板，”他挥手，“来一份炸鸡啤酒。”

17

一开始是郑允浩提出的要送沈昌珉回家。  
他开车来的，被他停在游乐场的停车场，沈昌珉看他一眼乖乖点了头，这时候矫情就很没意思，郑允浩想送，他自然乐得搭这个车。  
但问题就在于，当车四平八稳停在他楼下，路程中还无波无澜的时候，他该怎么办。  
车厢内气氛一瞬间有些诡异，他安静地坐着，没有下车的意思，郑允浩也不催，手撑在方向盘上有一下没一下地敲着，偏过头来饶有趣味地望他。自从上次被他撞破之后郑允浩也不再掩盖自己是Alpha的事实，停用了信息素香水后草莓的甜香几乎是放肆地浸染他的感官，更糟糕的是因为那个标记，他总能从中闻出自己的味道，酸酸甜甜的混合在一起弥漫在空气中，在夜晚空气不流通的汽车内让人口舌生津。  
他没有试图把自己这会十分不争气的吞咽行为推给人类望梅止渴的本能。  
那双放在方向盘上的手很漂亮，右手上带着银色的戒指，在路灯微弱的灯光下闪着光。那戒指里刻着两个并排的字母，沈昌珉在心里描摹那字母的形状，伸手握住了那只修长温润，骨节分明的手。  
“哥今晚在我家睡怎么样，”他柔声说，低沉的声音像劝诱也像喟叹，“白天去了鬼屋，晚上回去又会怕的吧。”  
以前两个人住一起都会吓得睡不着，一个人怕是连家都不敢回，从这儿离开没准就去找了85club彻夜喝咖啡打保龄球。  
“总是熬夜不好，”他拉过十指相扣的手亲了亲手背，把它贴在微微发红的脸颊上蹭着，“留下来吗？”  
有人动心，有人动情。  
标记的连接在起作用，郑允浩不自在地扭了一下，脖子上的腺体开始发红发烫，密闭的狭窄空间内信息素爆炸般涌动，空气中都是欲望的味道。他被困在座位里动弹不得，浓郁的蜜桃味带有强烈的误导性，哪怕其中的攻击性压着他呼吸困难，本该抗拒的Alpha本能却把它误解成Omega的气息，下意识给出配合的反应，变成强烈的情潮，在标记的催化下愈演愈烈。  
歪打正着，他哭笑不得地想，居然还凑上了这种巧。  
“哥闻起来真好闻，”沈昌珉小动物似的拱过来吻他，细碎的吻落在脸颊和脖颈，秋日有些干燥的嘴唇蹭着发红的腺体，“很甜很甜，好想咬一口。”  
“就你也有资格说我？”郑允浩好笑，沈昌珉身上那股清香的桃子味也是十足的勾人，他这会也是挺想咬上一口的。  
单向标记就足够恼人了，还是暂时还是别让它变成双向的了。  
“你真的很幼稚，知道么？”他错身和沈昌珉拉开距离，沈昌珉知道他这是答应了，就只笑，眉眼弯弯的很可爱，郑允浩对他这样总没什么脾气，把车停进车位解安全带，扬扬脖子意示他下车。  
“哥说的是哪件？”沈昌珉哦了一声，推开车门，郑允浩已经绕到他那边等他，俯身撑在门上时眉眼忽然凌厉，带来强烈的压迫感。  
他要揍我了，沈昌珉想，可他更想吻我。  
于是他闭上眼，像童话里公主那样虔诚得仰起脸颊，等待一个王子的亲吻。柔软的嘴唇落在唇角，呼吸喷洒在脸颊带来瘙痒的刺感，唇齿间都是腻进骨子里的甜。  
“很多很多，”郑允浩回答，“但目前我最不喜欢的主意是炸鸡啤酒。”  
很幼稚，非常非常幼稚，可又完全是沈昌珉式的，无伤大雅的恶作剧。  
“如果我是你，”沈昌珉从车里爬了出来，郑允浩按上锁手插进口袋，“从那间店开始就是个错误。”  
可你还是跟我回家了，沈昌珉看他退伍回来后愈发清减的身形，连颜色都被冲淡了许多，不再是原先强烈的模样，两年间他们都变了很多，三十岁了还说这词不免让人害羞，但确确实实成长了。  
“哥很想念我做的饭吧，任何你想要的时候我都愿意做的。”  
他听很多人说他回来之后变得甜蜜了，可他知道那不是真的，沈昌珉从来是越经打磨越是锋利，他在锋芒毕露的发光，郑允浩才是那个收敛温润了的人。眉眼间隐隐约约有了岁月的痕迹，笑起来的模样安定温柔，生命燃烧不息的火焰中透出水一样的波纹来，是他熟悉的宽广包容的姿态。  
他们都觉得自己是火，对面那人才是水，予我包容也予我清醒。  
索取第一个吻的人是你，沈昌珉打开公寓的门，门灯发出晦涩的光线，所以这一局算我。  
郑允浩从背后攀上他肩膀，火热的唇舌游移在他耳畔，沈昌珉侧过脸去追逐他的唇，慢慢紧扣的手臂施加了力道，拉扯的同时推拒着，亲吻变得像是一场危险的角力。  
在沈昌珉下定决心卸下力道的瞬间郑允浩先松了手，目光一点一点软化下来。  
“算了，”他说，“你来吧。”  
“哥不用总让着我的，”沈昌珉眨了眨眼，也不能说不窝心，抬手拂去落在男人额前的一缕碎发，“我哪有那么脆弱。”  
郑允浩笑了起来，搂了他的脖子细细亲吻，牙齿咬着颈侧细腻的皮肤留下红色的痕迹，掌心游移着摸索紧致的腰线，抚过肌理匀称的腰腹，滚烫的指尖点着火。  
“可是真的很痛，”他说，听起来有些委屈，语调绵软是在撒娇，“很痛很痛，昌多拉得再温柔点才行。”  
这事实在是没什么快感可言，归根结底还不都是舍不得。  
他知道沈昌珉怕烫怕冷怕很多东西，最怕痛，所以他不说，也不做。

18

火热的性器一寸一寸没入体内，郑允浩呜咽一声，揪紧了身下的被褥，撕裂的痛楚让他难受地皱紧了眉头，眼里泛出生理性的水光。  
一如既往地他妈的疼。  
“哥……”他咬住嘴唇忍下一声痛呼，沈昌珉缓下动作凑过来吻他，湿热的鼻息洒在他脸侧撩人的痒，小心翼翼拱拱蹭蹭的模样像极了林中驯良无害的小动物。  
像鹿，乖巧驯顺，漂亮的，他的，小鹿。  
“哥……允浩哥……”沈昌珉软下声喊他，“是不是很难受？”  
“上次到最后好像好了点，这会还是不行吗？”  
郑允浩努力忍耐痛楚的表情像把冰冷的手握紧了他的心，他尽可能放轻了动作也把扩张做到了极致，但有些生理上的问题实在是突不破，看着男人苍白的脸色他几乎开始打退堂鼓，犹豫着要不要就此放弃。  
“还好，”郑允浩深呼了一口气，“你继续，我还行。”  
他抬手去摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，酸软的手指插进发间细细的摩挲，沈昌珉侧过头吻他的手腕，渐渐变成舔咬，在脆弱敏感的手臂内测留下一连串鲜红的痕迹。  
果然还是痛，但在这孩子怀里，欲望就是疼痛本身。  
我的弟弟，他想，我要怎样才能向你解释，我渴望你，渴望拥有你也渴望被你拥有，渴望与你融为一体，与你骨血交融，渴望本就藏在痛楚里。我那么想要你，哪怕你在无穷的远方，需要我跨过刀山越过火海，也不能阻止我一往无前。  
你所给我的爱，给我的陪伴，给我的依靠，每一样都那么的缱绻缠绵，每一样又都那么残酷无情。  
只有在那疼痛里我才能感受到对你的渴望，每当你湿润的目光亲吻我的皮肤，我的指尖便能触及你的灵魂。  
沈昌珉撑起身体与他对视，交会的目光里躲躲闪闪藏着太多东西，很久他才缓缓点点头，湿润的双眸低垂着，在睫羽下闪着微光。郑允浩心软，抬手去摸他最爱的眼睛，沈昌珉闭上眼任他抚摩，脸色如他一般苍白，完全不像是挣扎在欲望中的人。  
他在征求同意，郑允浩有一瞬间的茫然，他还在索取什么东西。  
修长的手指划过脸颊，在通红的耳廓上捏了捏，最终一路攀上性感结实的肩背，沈昌珉笑了一声，低头亲亲他眼睛，下身突然发力深入到底。  
“啊——”郑允浩惊呼，面容因疼痛短暂的扭曲，指尖绷紧在纹理分明的背肌上留下八道血痕，翅膀似的飞扬在肩胛骨之上。  
“嘶……”沈昌珉同时抽了一口气，一面是汹涌的快感，一面是背后鲜明的刺痛，而他在这其中感到前所未有的满足。  
这家伙，郑允浩哭笑不得，实在是想骂他，指尖触到渗出血珠的伤口一片黏腻，做个爱而已，何苦搞得如此鲜血淋漓。  
“我很久之前就跟哥说过了，”沈昌珉凑在他耳边撒娇耍赖，“两个Alpha谈恋爱无非是血糊啦唧，非常不好看。”  
“……还不是你自找的？”郑允浩无奈，觉得自己也适应了身后异物的入侵，拍拍他腰意示他动起来，“我好了。”  
可又是真的的感动，胸口涨着莫名酸软的情绪，他叹气，定神凝视天花板上的吊灯，那灯是他挑的，简约冷淡的设计，沈昌珉拿着图册来问他，他一眼看中了这款，总觉得这很像这个弟弟。  
随手一指而已，也没想到他真的就买了，还挂在自己房间里。  
沈昌珉注意到他的走神，皱了皱眉伸手爱抚他的阴茎，因为疼痛而疲软着，这会缓过了剧痛才渐渐有了些精神。郑允浩因为这突如其来的快感发出一声未能压抑住的呻吟，尾音婉转缠绵实在是很好听，沈昌珉加重了喘息，撤出一点又更深顶进湿热的甬道里。  
“嗯……”低声的呜咽染上情潮的颜色，郑允浩在持续的顶弄和爱抚下双眸失神，嘴里不断溢出细碎的呻吟，“呜……轻……轻点……嗯……”  
“在哪里？”沈昌珉凑在他耳边喷着气，下身转着方向探索着角度，擦过某一处时郑允浩猛地挣扎起来，发出变了调的呼声，双腿也下意识盘上了他劲瘦有力的腰肢，“昌珉……不要……”  
“我找到地方了是吗？”他笑起来，对郑允浩这挂在他身上的动作很满意，“说什么不要，哥是不喜欢吗？”  
“呜……”郑允浩羞恼，含着水光的凤眼用力瞪了他一眼，在他恶意的攻击下变成可怜兮兮的讨饶，“喜欢……你给我轻点……啊……”  
在床上装盔的样子也是很凶，沈昌珉太喜欢他这样子，本质却软的不行，对他来硬的他会更硬，可要是撒娇讨饶，他就会露出软乎乎的内里给你，很可爱，想捧在手心宠爱也想用力欺负，想看他哭，再替他吻去所有泪痕。  
看起来总是无坚不摧顶天立地的样子，其实是个敏感脆弱的小哭包，倔强起来是个冥顽不灵的家伙，骨子里却有近乎懦弱的善良，看他忍住眼泪的时候会于心不忍，看他哭泣又心疼。  
所以是个Alpha，却是甜甜蜜蜜的草莓味。  
往后若是能再别让他伤心哭泣，眼泪就让它落在床第也挺好。  
禽兽，他暗骂自己，不过算了。  
深深浅浅的进出撞在湿热的肠壁，火热的内部感觉实在是太好，比他操过的任何一个Omega更紧致也更有力，而比这一切更重要的是，这是郑允浩。  
是他年少时春梦里只是想象都能硬到疼痛，简单的碰触就能让他射精的人，如今正在他身下辗转承欢发出暧昧的呻吟，对他毫无保留的敞开着予取予求，眼里都是心甘情愿的情意。  
他撸动男人挺立的阴茎，手指淘气地拨弄吞咽着欲望的穴口，粗长的性器撑开了每一处褶皱，饱经折磨的入口十分敏感，在手指的逗弄下瑟缩着把体内的东西咬得更紧，郑允浩哀哀地呻吟，收紧了抱着他脖子的手让他不要闹，动作却是欲拒还迎。  
“哥下次在床上还是学会讨饶比较好，”红润的舌头舔上挺翘的乳头，含在唇间坏心的玩弄，“总是颐指气使的样子会让人更想欺负呢。”  
“不要闹什么的……求我听听？”  
“呜……”郑允浩受不了他三处夹击，在欲望的边缘浮浮沉沉几乎崩溃，“昌珉……昌多拉……”  
“嗯？哥平时不是经常撒娇嘛，”沈昌珉笑起来，“昌多拉～求你了～这样，怎么这会不会了吗？”  
“别闹！”郑允浩被他惹得有些恼了，瞪他一眼，眉头紧皱着的模样很是威严，只是那凶狠的眼神隔着水波和欲火就只剩下几分娇嗔，沈昌珉吞咽一声眼神阴沉，也真不闹了。  
“啊——”一个猛力地深入，郑允浩被狠狠撞进床垫，有种自己内脏到要被挤碎的错觉，他瘫在床上茫然地承受暴风般的冲撞顶弄，在前列腺的刺激带来层层累积的快感，目光里出现了失神的空洞。  
“不要……不……太深了……啊……”  
他觉得自己会死在这场性爱里，而沈昌珉既是施虐者，也是他浮萍般飘摇的处境里最后一根救命稻草。  
沈昌珉渐渐慢下动作，每一下都刻意拉到最长，全部退出再坚定地一顶到底，郑允浩知道这意味着什么慌乱起来，踢蹬着腿想让他退出去。  
“别在里面成结，昌珉，”因为本能的恐惧他的嗓音染上哭腔，“退出去，求你。”  
哀求的嗓音绵软，听着极可怜，沈昌珉本就没打算在他身体里成结，毕竟Alpha不是Omega，只是容纳正常的阴茎都艰难了更不用说是为了提升生育率堵住精液外溢的结，可这会这般听着也实在不是滋味。  
“哥就这么不信任我？”他顺从的将自己的性器从郑允浩身体里撤出来，凑过去吻那张惊魂未定的小脸，舌尖舔去眼角零星的泪光，“是觉得我真的会伤害你吗？”  
“很痛……”郑允浩呜咽了一声，听出他声音里的不悦，讨好似的用嘴唇蹭着他下巴，语调软糯，“我很害怕。”  
是真话，沈昌珉愣了一下，没想到一向死要强的人会承认的这么干脆，郑允浩这会整个人软绵绵地靠在他臂弯里，身上凝着一层湿滑的汗水，细碎的黑发贴在脸上，黑葡萄似的眼珠亮晶晶的，看起来过分的脆弱。  
他后来想起来，郑允浩在他面前其实很少掩藏他的软弱，所以无比真实，也正因此让他畏首畏尾止步不前。  
这个人平时总是很能忍，酸甜苦辣什么滋味在他嘴里面上都不露声色，咬着柠檬能笑，嚼着芥末也能笑，被辣坏了也能忍着，浑身伤伤病病你也看不出，他还记得那年mission做豆腐，水温冰凉他哀嚎不止，郑允浩却很安静，安静到榴莲不信这水有多冰。  
做荞麦面的时候那台子实在是太低，弯着腰一会会他腰就疼的不行，捶着腰直起身大呼小叫的时候郑允浩却像没事人，自顾自揉着面，他却能听见那边清晰的喘息。  
谁揉个面能揉成那样气喘吁吁，所以腰想必也是疼的厉害，只是他从来不说。  
可是在家的时候会撒娇耍赖呼痛博取同情，在外面从来看不出的害怕，回来却靠在他怀里畏畏缩缩。  
我是不一样的，沈昌珉想，从一开始我就是不一样的。  
他没有再多说，只压下身去把两人的性器抵在一起磨蹭，郑允浩伸手去够他的手，十指相扣着抵在枕畔，耳鬓厮磨着一起射了出来。  
粘稠的精液溅在两人胸腹，沾的床单上星星点点，郑允浩累了看起来困倦不堪，沈昌珉拍拍他脸：“哥，得起来，我们去洗澡。”  
郑允浩抬眸扫他一眼，脸上明晃晃写着不屑。这要是还看不出来待会浴室里还得发生些什么，他就真的白活了三十一年。  
他这会是挺累了，倒不代表能让这小子这么得意下去。  
被郑允浩利落地扣住双手锁在浴缸里的时候沈昌珉嘶了一声，小心动了动保护背后的伤口，表情是分外的无辜，极其惹人爱怜。  
“在床上玩得挺欢啊？”郑允浩挑着眼角望他，眼神勾人表情却很危险，沈昌珉谨慎地眨巴眨巴眼睛，看起来乖巧而无害。  
当然，他也没天真到觉得郑允浩会就这么放过他，这位哥呢，记起仇来是个非常可怕的人，更他得庆幸郑允浩不揍他，否则真发起脾气来，三个他都未必够他打的。  
“我们昌珉妮～”郑允浩凑近他对他耳朵吹着气，嗓音黏腻，“昌多拉～求你嘛～”  
“喜欢听我这样叫？嗯？”  
沈昌珉被这绵软的嗓音叫得一阵酥麻，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，理智让他瑟瑟缩缩想离这个危险等级超高的男人远点，下半身却十分耿直地给了反应，度过了不应期的欲望再次被挑起，在两人目光中重新挺立。  
“……”沈昌珉抿了抿嘴，“哥……”  
“不对，”郑允浩眯起眼若有所思，“你后来来劲好像不是为了这个……嗯……我想想啊……”  
“别闹！”他突然压低了声音，威严而低沉，一张脸上被抹去所有表情，哪怕赤身裸体与另一具裸体在浴缸里交缠都丝毫影响那端正面容的庄严与禁欲，“一点都不好玩，昌珉。”  
沈昌珉哀叹一声，几乎是大声呻吟了出来，下半身硬到发涨，带来几乎是疼痛的快意，郑允浩总知道他的软肋在哪里，清冷无情的声音在他耳畔响起，完完全全激起了他的情欲。  
郑允浩居高临下地看他，表情很淡，目光描摹他湿润的眼睛和潮红的脸颊，淡色的嘴唇微微开合像是在渴求亲吻，表情显得柔软驯顺，写满赤裸裸的欲望。  
像是林中不知深浅的幼兽，而他是掌握生杀的残酷猎人，只要扼紧手心，这柔弱的生命就会消失在这荒凉人世。  
可也不全是，他想，看见男人眼里闪动的光芒，只要自己一念之差，这个人就会变成凶猛狡猾的捕食者，狐狸样的美丽狼一般的狠绝，而他是毫无还手之力的野兔，努力逃亡也躲不过被猎食的命运。  
“闭上眼，昌多拉。”  
他发出指令，而他遵循，就像一直以来那样。沈昌珉听话地闭上眼，虔诚的姿态宛如献祭。  
从小到大，只要是他说的话，他从来都不问原因。  
“想操我吗？”郑允浩问他，声音板正而缺少感情，一尘不染的语气，却只让他更加硬的发痛。  
“呜……”他发出一声柔软的啜泣，“想……哥……”  
“可你得挣开才行，”男人的声音渐渐染上恶意，“挣不开的话……”  
郑允浩擅长合气道又苦练拳击，在泰国的时候不知出于什么心理还去向师傅请教了柔术和搏击，擒拿的手段可以说是专业，沈昌珉知他是故意刁难，对自己几斤几两有一个清醒的认识，又不是殊死搏斗，他才不要和他在浴缸里打架。  
纠正一下，打架可以，得看是打什么才行。  
“我挣不开……”他抽抽鼻子，认真地盯着哥哥的眼睛，“哥要拿我怎么办呢？”  
郑允浩笑起来，突然在他脸上亲了一下，眉眼弯弯春风化雨。  
“那就看我操你呀。”

19

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。  
沈昌珉瘫在床上毫无灵魂地望着天花板，感觉自己身体被掏空。  
前一夜在浴室里郑允浩骑在他身上的场景还历历在目，男人高高仰起的脖颈脆弱又美丽，被干得松软的肉穴轻易吞下他的欲望，因为骑乘的体位进入的更深。沈昌珉被锁在原地，看他律动的腰肢紧绷的小腹，修长的双腿分开跪在他两侧，结实的小臂肌肉紧绷横在他面前，高潮到来的时候他张口用力咬住那线条优美的胳膊，郑允浩这次让他留在了里面，精液射进湿热的后穴，拔出时带出一条细细的银线。  
妖精。  
“哥就是这么操我的，”他喘着粗气搂住身上脱力的男人，“我真是太喜欢了，哥要经常这么操我才行。”  
郑允浩咬他一口，冷笑一声，也是气喘吁吁，懒得接他这个茬。  
“滚开，我要清理。”  
“不要，”沈昌珉蹬鼻子上脸，手不老实的摸进小穴里拨弄，被接连激烈的性爱折磨的穴口通红泛着肿，看起来脆弱不堪，眼下正不停开合着无法完全紧闭，每张开一下吐出一点浊白的液体，红白交错带来强烈的视觉刺激。  
“我来帮哥清理。”  
郑允浩看他一眼，没说话算是默许，沈昌珉拉了淋浴头下来拆下水管，圆形的出水口塞进后穴灌进温热的水流，郑允浩皱着眉头忍受那种不适，心里暗暗发誓再不能让他射在里面了。  
“哥的下面把水管含的很紧呢，”沈昌珉用脸颊蹭他，满嘴下流话，“刚刚把我也含的很紧。”  
“是啊，”郑允浩实在是累了，“你喜欢我用它操你？”  
“当然喜欢了，哥里面真的好舒服。”沈昌珉答得大言不惭。  
“再不闭嘴那你就再也别想碰它了！”他爆发，沈昌珉噗嗤一声笑出来，占足了便宜便不再继续得寸进尺，安安静静帮郑允浩清洗，郑允浩靠在浴缸边缘盯着他低垂的侧脸发呆，浴室的灯光是冷淡的白，照的血管幽幽发着紫。  
很冷的颜色，他想。  
“把灯换成黄色怎么样？”他突然开口，无理的要求，沈昌珉头都没抬。  
“好。”  
起身时他瞥见洗漱池前的镜子，肩胛骨上对称分布着八道血痕，很整齐，向上飞扬着，像是被折断的翅膀。  
“很美。”郑允浩闭着眼说。  
那晚他们睡了隔壁的客房，依旧是郑允浩靠里睡，沈昌珉拥着他，手臂交扣的姿势都和六年前如出一辙。沈昌珉关了灯，郑允浩想起了什么，在黑暗中突然笑出声来。  
“怎么了？”沈昌珉亲亲他脖子，含糊地问。  
“觉得很不可思议，”郑允浩的手沿着他线条优雅的手臂一路攀爬，“上次我们这样睡在一起，还是 11年在日本，不知不觉都过去很多年了。”  
“……”沈昌珉沉默，收拢自己的手臂，沉浸于那双温热的手抚摸带来的安全感，“以前，明明经常睡一起的吧。”  
后来分开住了，搬了家，也有意无意拉开了距离，才会觉得是很遥远的事，可是更早以前，很小很小的时候，明明经常是睡在一起的。  
一双手臂突然拥上来的时候沈昌珉吃了一惊，微弱的月光下对上郑允浩带着笑意的眼睛，他翻身把沈昌珉搂进怀里，嘴唇吻上他的额头。  
“小时候，”他笑，“我总是这样抱着你睡。”  
那时候他们都还稚嫩，沈昌珉还是个柔软的孩子，过分的天真过分的不谙世事，对这世界的恶意充满纯粹的困惑，害怕的时候会想哭，害羞的时候会捂脸，委屈的时候会下意识扑进队长的怀里。  
只是那样的时光太匆匆，不等他们回过神，就和郑允浩的虎牙一样一去不复返。等在日本分房间的时候，郑允浩才惊觉沈昌珉长大了，被生活磨砺出棱角，不笑时眼里有狼一般的锐利的冷光，专注望他的时候，会让他产生被猎食的错觉。  
他一直知道自己对那个孩子怀着怎样的感情，沈昌珉身上有太多让他渴望的东西，那种渴望让他感到疼痛，他开始空虚，灵魂深处传来撕裂般的惶惑不安。  
于是入睡时大小勺子交换了位置，靠在沈昌珉胸口的时候郑允浩也会想，那是他最怕他的时候。  
曾经无数次午夜梦回，他睁开眼描绘近在咫尺的面容，月光下那孩子睡颜清冷，带着惊人的寒意直直地刺进他的心，他在盛夏的夜晚感觉到冷，与他紧紧相连的怀抱没有丝毫暖意。  
随着年岁渐长，沈昌珉眼中的某些情绪愈发露骨，他害怕沈昌珉专注凝视他的笑眼，害怕那孩子不加掩饰的溢满爱的笑容，他不明白沈昌珉究竟想通了什么，但他害怕所有不能确定的神迹。  
他一次次错开眼，深怕眼里那些东西再也藏不住。  
他怕他自作多情的会错了意。  
那夜，郑允浩抱着沈昌珉昏沉睡去，做了一个漫长的梦。  
梦里是20岁的沈昌珉，总在他视野之外专注地用狼一般的目光盯着他，他的一举一动都在那孩子眼中，每当他回头时总能对上一双眼睛，很清很亮，总发着光。  
然后突然有一天，世界碎了。  
万物成了灰色，人来人往红尘聚散，他惶然不安不知所措，回神时再找不着那双眼睛。沈昌珉在，一直在，可他不再望着他了。  
他害怕了，想要去追，可手心空空的一无所有，他在黑暗中哭着喊一个名字，沈昌珉就在那里，在他身边，很近的地方，从来没离开。可他仍然大喊大叫着，一声声喊着“昌珉”，仿佛他不在这里。  
他不在这里，他模糊地想，可他在这里呀。  
多奇怪。  
在那个诡异的梦境的最后，是一个冬日肃杀的晚上，他约了朋友出门喝酒，艰难的一年快要过去，他难得允许自己喝醉，喝得很醉，迷迷瞪瞪趴在桌上说些别人听不懂的胡话。朋友拿他没办法，打电话给沈昌珉请他来接，于是很快的沈昌珉来了，穿着一件单薄的大衣行色匆匆。  
他架着郑允浩出门，郑允浩大约是被酒精麻痹了神智，湿漉漉的眼睛没有焦点，沈昌珉凑近了去查看，郑允浩却突然吻了他。  
他毫不犹豫地推开他，干脆果决，没有分毫的慌乱，自始至终目光冷厉清醒。  
不久他们便各自搬出去分开住，沈昌珉收拾东西的时候郑允浩什么话也没说，只坐在餐厅慢慢喝一杯水，桌上零散放着许多药，他胃太疼了，疼的只能慢慢喝着水。  
沈昌珉说：“哥，我走了。”  
他便点头，忽略胃扭曲着的疼痛，表情很是平淡。  
“好，”他说，没有站起来送他，“路上小心。”  
没过多久，他也搬出了那间房子。  
醒来时眼角沾着潮湿的水汽，他模模糊糊想起很多事。沈昌珉说两个人在一起生活是很艰难的，完完全全的一对一，要接受他的全部，包容他的全部才行，他那时受够了他的粗心大意与不拘小节，言语间总带着刺，郑允浩知他和自己一样都没能适应这突变的世界，也只是尽可能去改，很少对此多说些什么。  
只是那些细细的刺，在不知不觉中都密密麻麻长进了心里，无伤大雅的痛着，连绵成一片，随着时光流逝终将变得麻木不仁。  
某个月色暗淡的晚上，当他靠近时，沈昌珉眼中有着清晰的防备与敌意，于是他退开脚步，明令禁止自己再闯进去。  
在那个沈昌珉醉酒后标记了他的夜晚之前，他们花了如此漫长的时间去寻找一个平衡，好不容易划清泾渭分明的一条界限，如今却因为这命运莽撞的脚步再次失去踪迹。  
情感问题还没解决的时候又闹出了肉体关系，郑允浩哭笑不得，实在是不知道这算好事还是坏事。  
如果是能打破僵局，他起身时被浑身的酸痛闹得一激灵，到也未必全然是坏事。  
沈昌珉还在睡，睡得很香，随着呼吸睫毛轻轻颤动着，半张精致的面孔埋在雪白的床单里，趴在床上的姿势将背上的伤痕完整地暴露在清晨金色的阳光里，像振翅欲飞的蝶。  
脆弱且美丽。  
他压抑下去亲吻的冲动，轻手轻脚地落了地，熟门熟路地从衣柜里翻出自己的衣服套上，带上了房间的门。  
“宝儿，”他坐上车叹了口气，拿出手机打电话，“我需要你。”

沈昌珉睁开眼，抬手遮住清亮的晨光。  
我得去把浴室换个灯，他想。

20

醉后方知酒浓，爱过才知情重，郑允浩想，这世上所有问题，也不过爱与不爱而已。  
权宝儿说的话句句诛心，不过是因为句句实话。  
这段感情推拉着纠缠至此确确实实都是他自找的，怪不得谁。他笑自己软弱，可又是真的舍不得，连清冷如沈昌珉都铁不下心的事，他又怎么可能真放得下。  
夜风有点凉，他顺着路边摇摇晃晃慢慢走着，又觉得实在是好笑。  
两个幼稚鬼，互相把责任拼命推卸给对方，却都不曾反思过这段感情里自己是否有错。  
我们都怕现实残酷太伤人，于是自欺欺人地活着，还怪这世界一颗心总真假难辨。  
我是有罪的，他抬头望天上星，月色太好的晚上星光总是黯淡，一颗两颗晦涩看不分明，我有错，那么沈昌珉你呢？  
想要进来我的世界的那个人是你，要和我划清界限的人还是你，我畏首畏尾怕失去你，现在想来确实是错的离谱了，不曾拥有的人谈什么失去。

当你陷入爱情时，你会发现三千世界百八烦恼，十缠与九十八结，过去种种，如今种种，未来种种。沈昌珉托着腮坐在郑允浩家门前，从电梯间的落地窗看出去，乌云遮了月亮，星光却仍是黯淡。  
那么，星光黯淡便不是因为月光。  
可这世界是厚待我的，它予我歌也予我歌喉，它予我痛也予我欢喜，它予我辉煌予我低谷，也予我重新从低谷走向辉煌的神迹，它予我你。  
他是知道郑允浩家的密码的，却仍固执地在门口等，等那个不知什么时候回家的人。  
等那个不是很喜欢回家的人。  
因为家是孤独的，他想，所以我在这里等你了。像条孤独的流浪狗，很多年前与主人走丢了，现在终于找到了回家的路，你得回来迎我进门才行。  
你得告诉我，是我与你不小心走丢了，而不是你无情抛弃了我才行。

你是游荡的荒原狼啊。  
踏出电梯的瞬间郑允浩看见一双让他心碎的眼睛，沈昌珉冲他笑，他便将那揉碎的的心一片一片拾起，稳稳当当捧回了原地。  
而我是追寻你足迹的猎人，手中拿着小红帽的大红袍。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被掏空的人是我【哭】


End file.
